lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Radagast
Radagast also known as Radagast the Brown was an Istari Wizard of Middle-earth. History Radagast was originally a Maia spirit of Yavanna and was called Aiwendil, meaning 'lover of birds'. He was chosen as one of the Istari who came to Middle-earth in the year TA 1000. He was little concerned with the affairs of Men and Elves but was far more knowledgeable in plants, birds and beasts. He lived at Rhosgobel, on the western eaves of Mirkwood, near the Gladden Fields on the Great River. During the Council of Elrond, Gandalf refers to Radagast as "master of shapes and changes of hue". This implies that Radagast may have been a shape shifter not unlike Beorn. Radagast, like the other wizards, came from Valinor around the year 1000 of the Third Age of Middle-earth and was one of the Maiar. The Vala Yavanna forced Saruman to accept Radagast as a companion, which may have been one of the reasons Saruman was contemptuous of him. Radagast was unwittingly used by Saruman to lure Gandalf to Orthanc, where Gandalf was captured. However, Radagast also unwittingly helped rescue the grey wizard by alerting the eagles of Gandalf's journey there. This was his only real contribution to the War of the Ring. When messengers from Elrond tried to approach Radagast for his aid in the fight against Sauron, they found his dwellings at Rhosgobel empty. His fate after the War of the Ring is not known. In The Hobbit, Gandalf says that Radagast is his cousin, though in an annotation of The Annotated Hobbit, it is said that this may be in fact just meaning friendship, and not actual close kinship. It is possible that since he failed to fulfill the mission he was sent to Middle-earth for Radagast was unable to return to Valinor. Abilities Being a relatively secondary character, not much is know about Radagast's powers or skills, but being an Istari, his mental and physical prowess are substantially higher than that of normal men, and he can use magic through his staff. Due to spending most of his time on the wild and rural zone, Radagast has great understanding over plants and animals, having the respect and peharps even the friendship with the Eagles. Also, due to his herbologist knowledge, he is more than capable to create powerful poisons and medicinal remedies. Being a Maia, Radagast can change his hröa to any form that he pleases, but the comment that he is a "master of shapes and changes of hue" implies that his skills at shapeshifting are high, even for an Ainur. Unfortunatelly, due to his absent minded personality, Radagast seriously overlooked his duties as an Istari and barely had a role on Sauron's defeat. Behind the Scenes It is not known when or if he left Middle-earth. Tolkien writes that he forsook his mission as one of the Wizards by becoming too obsessed with animals and plants, so presumably he failed, and might not be allowed to return with honour. Tolkien also wrote that he did not believe that Radagast's failure was as great as Saruman's and that he may eventually have been allowed (or chose) to return to the Undying Lands. On the other hand, however, the primary mission of Radagast appointed by Yavanna may have actually been to watch over many of the flora and fauna of Middle-earth and to ensure their survival in the likely case if Sauron conquered Middle-earth, and in this, he succeeded. According to the essay "The Istari" from the Unfinished Tales, the name Radagast means "tender of beasts" in Adûnaic, the language of Númenor. However, in a later note Tolkien said that the name is in the language of the Men of the Vales of Anduin, and that its meaning is not interpretable.The name Radagast may actually be Anglo-Saxon, and could have several interpretation, but, according to The Languages of Middle-earth, ''this name is derived from an Slavic pagan god. The name '''Radegast' was a name for one of West Slavic lesser gods. He is a god of the Sun, war, fertility and harvest. He is also called Radigost, Radhost, Radhošť, Redigast. It is possible, that Tolkien used this name and created Radagast. (See Slavic languages) The character Radagast and virtually all references to him (with the exception of the presence of benign Eagles directed by an unseen force) were not used in the film versions of The 'Lord of the Rings directed by Peter Jackson. The character is also absent from the 1978 animated movie of the same name. However, he does appear in the trading card game connected to Jackson's Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Radagast also appears in the video games The Lord of the Rings: War in the North and The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar. Radagast will appear in the upcoming three-part film, The Hobbit, portrayed by actor Sylvester McCoy of Doctor Who fame. Radagast_@.jpg|Radagast in the Hobbit film trilgoy Radagast_23.jpg|Radagast in the Hobbit film trilogy Etymology His original name was Aiwendil, meaning bird-friend in Quenya (Tengwar: full spelling or vowel-abbreviated spelling ; IPA: ). External link * de:Radagast es:Radagast pl:Radagast ru:Радагаст Карий Category:Maiar Category:Istari Category:Wizards Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters